Such a disc is described in the patent document FR 2 370 893B (corresponding to United Kingdom published patent application No. GB 1 591 949A), and thus has some axial resilience in the vicinity of its blades when the friction pads come into engagement.
In FIGS. 6 to 9 of that document, each blade is asymmetrical, and one of its endmost shoulders intersects its circumferential edge furthest from the blade foot. For a given blade diameter, the terminal zone furthest from the blade foot may be either a junction zone or a carrying zone. Having regard to this arrangement, ruptures are sometimes to be found in the vicinity of the blade foot and/or of the zone, in particular under the action of centrifugal force, with the rupture leading to similar rupture of the friction pads.